He Left but why?
by Chelsley
Summary: The day he left It left her in tears, but also craving for blood... She cant control her bloodlust and The Gaurdians sespect something but they dont know what. Will he comeback to save her and thier friends before its to late? Amuto! Better than seems!
1. Prolouge

Tears the only things that fall…

When he left depression suck deep within my soul, but I have friends right?

Wrong they lost contact with me months ago. They just got sick of me. I'm scared…

He left me…yet he still turned me. A thing…no a beast lurks inside my soul, always covered. He turned me into a Vampire, and he didn't care…


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning for lust

**Amu's pov!**

Well, today ive got to go to school. God I wish I didn't, but some part of me does want to go. The only part of the day I look forward to is lunch. Ugh.

Everybody does the same thing every single day! It's all so annoying. I hiss as I walk down to the court yard to meet my friends. The Guardians. We here to protect the school from a company called Easter. They take Egg. A child's heart egg, and then turn it into an X-egg. It's our to protect the heart's egg of a child. And they're are only 7 people in the Guardians:

Hitori Tadase- Kings chair with his guardian chara Kiseki. Age-16

Souma Kuukai- Former Jack chair with his guardian chara Diachi Age-17

Sanjuo Kairi- Former Jack chair with his guardian chara---(srry I forgot! Id be grateful if u told me! ^^_) Age-15

Mashiro Rima- Queens Chair with her guardian chara Kusu Kusu age- 16

Fujisaki Nagihiko- Former Queens chair( Fujisaki Nadsehiko) Jacks Chair with his guardian charas Temari and Rythym. Age-16

Yuuki Yaya- Ace Chair with guardian chara Pepe. Age-15

And myself . Hinamori Amu- Joker Chair with guardian charas Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Age-16

I could Yaya all the way from the other side of the courtyard! " Minna! Here comes Amu! Amu-chi! Amu-chi! Over here!" she yelled.

"Ugh." I groaned. " Yaya, be quiet, I think the whole world could hear you!" I yelled. Yaya's always had a big mouth. I just don't know how Kairi can deal with that all day! They've been dating for about 3 years now. Im so happy for her. The Kuukai and Utau started dating. Then Tadase and Lulu, my cousin, started dating! Soon everybody was dating someone, except for me!

I here people squeal! " Cool and Spicy! Eek!" I rolleds my eyes! Ugh. I hear that everyday.

When I reached the lunch table my friends seemed to be in some sort of deep thought. Its kinda creepy though, because when they are they stare at someone very hard. Like a spear was place though my back! OWW!

" That wasn't very nice, Amu-chi!" pouts Yaya. " Plus, you don't look so good."

" Amu-chan, Are you sleeping well?" Asked a concered Nagihiko.

" Ya! I am just fine! Seriously theres no need to worry!" I say faking a smile. I've never been fine. And never will if you knew why, you wpuld understand. That bastard just… just… made life for me a living hell!

" She faking that smile." Rima and Nagihiko say in unison. They've been dating for some time now. I for got how long its been. A few years maybe… but in that time Rima learned ways of Theatre from Nagi. In a way the rest of us would ever understand. " Get her."

"Uhh…" I stumpled on my words, knowing what they were going to do already. Gulp. I took off in a sprint. Hoping that they wouldn't catch me, because I character changed with Ran. But I soon remembered the caption of the Soccer team was a fast runner. He could be in track but he chose not to be. God I hate you right now Kuukai!

" Yo! Hinamori! Come on, tell us what's goin on! You've been acting really strange since Iku- you know who left!" he said as he ran in front of me.

I cringed at the sound of _his_ name. A blood red tear leaked from m eye. My bangs covered my face, with my head hanging low. I turned away from Kuukai, as I wiped away the tear. Inside a voice pops out to me. _Don't let him see you cry. Or he'll find out what you are._ The voice hissed at me. It scared me. You may have been able to see no fear what so ever on my outside figure, but the only way to tell was to look directly at me eyes. That's why I fake my emotions. So, no one will really see…my true self.

**Dia POV**

Amu-chan… If you don't find your spirit soon… well vanish one by one… You must chose either the good or evil, but only one things dragging you closer to the darkness…

**Amu POV**

"If you don't tell us what's going on Amu, I will ripe the living day lights out of you!" growled Utau that suddenly had to be held back from me by Kuukai.

"Nothing is going on you guys! I promise everything's okay." I said reassuringly. And if they mean, You killed your parents because your boy- _ex-boyfriend _turned you into a vampire… then ya every things okay!

"Well, wateve! We got to get back to doing all this paperwork!"

"Ugh…" we all groaned knowing Kairi was the one to bring that up.

" OW! My finger!" yelled Yaya.

A smell soon washed over me. It was so delightful…then I realized I was staring at Yaya…with a aching pain gnawing at my stomach…

**Plz! Keep reading and review! Ill updated in a couple days or so! Exams are coming up…so I'll try to get on during my free time! Until then –Chelsley-**

**p.s. I don't own Shugo Chara! **** Hit the BLUE button!**


	3. Chapter 2 No More Holding Back

**Heyy! Everybody Im sorry last time I had a lot of mistakes in my story! I planning to go back and correct those as soon as possible!**

**Chapter 3: The Obstacle**

**Kukai's POV!**

" Ow! My finger!" yelled Yaya. Taking everybody by surprise.

" Are you okay?" Asked Kairi worried about what just happened.

I looked over to see Amu look a little sick. I was going to say something to her, but I notices she was staring at the few drops of blood that fell from Yaya's finger. I couldn't see her face but something was telling me to just leave her alone.

Then, Amu suddenly ran from the room! She ran into Utau, not watching where she was going, knocking themselves both over. Amu gasped as if she was in pain, staring at Utau.

" Amu, are you okay!" she asked warily.

I might not have been able to see her face but this dark aura fell over and dint respond. She stared and the got up and ran from the room. This time successfully. Everybody stared at what just happened. In shock, we all had one thought right now, '_Amu has some explaining to do.'_

**Amu's POV!**

A gnawing pain stabbed at my stomach. I started at Yaya intensely, hoping nobody was staring at me.

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

Slowly blood leaked from her finger. Something warm and wet met my lips. I started to think, then I realized I didn't bite Yaya but I licked my lips. Just when I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up, having everyone stare at me. So gracefully, a scent reached my nose. It was sweet, when I realized where it came from, I placed a hand over my mouth. Hoping I didn't expose my fangs.

I ran as fast as I could, just not with my powers I gained. I shut my eyes tight, not watching anything in my path. Then when I think I reached the door-

_Bump!_

I ran into Utau. We both fell down opposite directions on our butts. "Ow~" we both complained from the impact of the fall.

" Gosh! Amu watch where your walking!" said Utau annoyed. " Amu?"

I didn't answer , all I did was stare. I turned around to see everybody staring at the situation that just happened.

I got up once again. And ran from the room as fast as I could. Trying my best not to use my powers, Although they were useful, nobody could find out, or I be in big trouble.

The wind blew in my face making my long, pink hair flow behind me. I ran inside the school and fund the nearest girls' bathroom I could find. Nobody was at school expect for the Guardians, so I should be okay, unless they come looking for me.

I found a bathroom, and just stared at myself in the mirror. Thinking…out of nowhere the same voice came back again.

' _Amu, I hope you didn't do anything that would attract attention to yourself. You must make sure nobody found out. Remember the consequences for breaking the rules. Go back and make up a fake story. That will surely get them off your case for a while. And-'_

Her voice was cut off by the sound of a graceful yet husky voice. " Amu-chan!"

Everyone yelled my name " Amu! Where are you?"

I heard footsteps approach the bathroom. I wonder how they found me … Oh yea! The lights on!

What was I going to do. The only thing I could do was…

_The smell came back, but it was much greater. And then the door slammed open. To reveal 3 girls, Utau, Yaya, and Rima, with the guys in the background. My stomach started to rumble. And then I grinned releasing my fangs…. Hiss…_


	4. Chapter 3 The Returning

**Recap**

_The smell came back, but it was much greater. And then the door slammed open. To reveal 3 girls, Utau, Yaya, and Rima, with the guys in the background. My stomach started to rumble. And then I grinned releasing my fangs…. Hiss…_

**Amu's POV!**

What is happening? I have no idea what I'm doing! But…I just couldn't help it and now, I'm going to keep going!

I looked at them with insane hunger. "Amu-chi, w-w-what's going on?" she asked scared ready to hide behind the guys.

All I did for her reply was hiss and flash my fangs ready to scare her off but then Utau did something I thought I'd never see her do. Approach me with shaking, but fiercely ready to attack. But when she moved, she exposed me to the guys. They gasped!

"Amu-chan…" Nagi trailed off.

Kukai and Tadase remain silent, in shock. Not daring to speak or move.

"Amu, I don't know what's going on, but please you can tell us. Just… calm down." She said nervously.

" Im just hungry… but I don't want to… hurt anyone… please help me…" I said roughly, feeling a lump in my throat. At that very second I though I caught the sight of a cat, or was it my imagination.

"… I-I-I need b-b-b…" my throat got caught not daring say another word, my throat became perished… waiting for its feeding.

"Oh my god… it's not true, it's not true, it's not true…" Rima repeated over and over again. But Kukai finally spoke " But it is, Rima."

"Those things aren't really real right, Amu?" asked Yaya scared like she just saw Freddie Cougar. **( god I luv that movie! ****)**

I turned around, not wanting to face them then I whispered the truth. "But it is, you guys. Im sorry I didn't tell you, I really wanted to, but it's against the rules for my kind. If any other vampire found, they would report you guys, me, and my guardian… and the punishment would be cruelly for all of us…" I stated in a raspy voice, hoping not to show my fear through my voice, but I already did. When I turned around, they look at me with pity. Usual I would have gotten pissed but… now I took it.

I fell to the floor on my knees. I cried my ass off! I cried very hard, causing myself to become crappy looking, have a headache, and have my hunger grow more.

My friends crowded around me, comforting me, but when they did all they, was cause my hunger to grow rapidly. Then I couldn't take it anymore. Utau was hugging me, probably forgetting that I'm a vampire, her neck was the closest. Then… _hiss_

My fangs collided with her neck, ripping the skin off. A warm, red liquid slowly flooded into my mouth. It filled me with bliss. I felt like the sun. Blazing, shining, and nothing could harm me.

I heard Utau gasp in pain but with shock.

She whimpered like a new born puppy, it made me giggle, releasing her neck, slightly, but just enough for her to slip out of my grasp.

Everyone stared in horror, as did I cause I had no idea what was going on…

Utau grasped her neck, hard. Blood slipped through her fingers, dripping slowly. Kukai ran over towards here. Everyone stared at me scared to death but the only close to death was Tadase and Yaya fainting. With nobody paying attention to those two until the heard the _Thump!_

"I took you long enough for you to crack." Said a voice out of nowhere. Something hard was pressed into my neck. The last thing I heard were some gasps from me friends and " Have sweet dreams." From the same voice.

**~ 1 hour later~ **

"Hnn…" I just waking up, but wait! What!

"How you feeling? You should feel like energy is bursting through you, like kinda of a _blissfu_l feeling but don't use it. You'll get hurt _Amu=koi_…"

"Well, you're right I do feel kind of- …"

"3,2,1,…" he trailed off.

"Whattttt! IKUTO! I hate you! I hate you so much just why! Why do you come back now?"

"Because I need to register you as a vampire, in Italy. Now I'm back. And I'm here to train you… well you're powers and your hunger." He stated firmly, expressionless.

"o…k… I guess…" I trailed off, wondering about something.

"Now! Lets go confess to those Guardians of ours!" He said cheerfully smirking.


	5. Chapter 4 The Moment

**Ikuto's POV**

"Wait why should I trust you know? Give me 3 reasons." ( dull faces -_-)

Amu is ticking me off. "Ok, 1. I register you as a vampire, 2. You need training 3. And I love you." I just knew I had to come back. If I didn't she get hurt and if I stayed she get hurt. I hate that bastard for what he said.

'If you don't go shell get hurt if you leave shell get hurt. You've gotta pay the price either way. As does she. We need her, but we need you also. Once she finds out; when that day comes, there's no turning back.'

From that very moment the only thing important to me, was Amu…

"You've got to be kidding me! You love me, that's such love after you've returned after 6 months!" she started to cry. I reached out for her, but she cringed away like I had a disease. It felt like a knife though my heart. "Amu… I'm sorry." He said, hugging her as she wept in his shirt. She cried long and hard, yet she still held on to me, which kinda took me by surprise.

**Amu's POV**

He was right about all those 3 things. The look in his eyes told me. They're so dark, mysterious. I just… I couldn't stop crying after my sudden outburst, I just couldn't help but feel guilty.

Then those 3 words changed everything. "Amu…I'm sorry"

I look in his eyes, looking for a sign to see if he was lying but there wasn't….oh my god. Ikuto….

" Ikuto…Ikuto… I'm sorry too! I've been so mean to you! And…and…I love you…" I trailed off. I looked down afraid to look in his eyes, to see what he'd say.

His hand grabbed cupped my chin, making my look at him, he smirked. "What took you so long, god! I love you too." My eyes felt like they popped out their sockets. It felt good to hear those words again. I would remember those words for the rest of eternity. If we even live that long.

He brought his face to meet mine, we stared at each other for a while then he kissed me tenderly. Not like making out kind of kiss, but like we just got married kiss. It felt like heaven but I couldn't stop my self. I opened my mouth, his tongue began to explore my mouth, making me moan. So, I did the same to him, except he moan as much…

He began to cup my breast, making me moan more. Then he stopped, leaving me to want more.

"Hey, remember we gotta go explain to our friends. Well _your_ friends and my _ex-friends_." He said.

" Moi , Ikuto! Come on. Cant it wait, so we can have a little time to our selves. Please!" I begged but it didn't work. But I could tell he was trying hard to resist.

We stood there in silence. Waiting for one us to break. Amu you will not give in… you will not give in… but I did.

" Fine!"

" Ya! Now lets go! Before they call the cops on us. You really drained my sis`. Im going to make you start drinking my blood from now on or we could start walkin late at night and go off picking random people."

We had a long chat while we were walking to the school.

" Hey, were here!" I said happily but I had a feeling this was going to take a while. And they would take everything the wrong way.

But I really couldn't help that Ikuto was keep something from me…

**Heyy! I'm srry I haven't up dated in a while, but exams are coming up! 6 days left of school so! Wish me luck and plz Read and Review! **

**Hit the BLUE Button! ( p.s. I don't own Shugo Chara! ****)**

**-Chelsley-**


	6. Chapter 5 Who Are They?

**Here is Chapter 5!**

**Tadase POV**

While everyone was so amazed at what just happen they just started arguing. Whether to trust Amu anymore.

Kukai was all over Utau, bandaging her…. Thing Amu gave here. I shivered.

Suddenly, I thought I heard the door open. And then what appear before us were4 people we'd never seen before in our life. They looked like they were from Easter. They stared at us.

Everything was pure silence.

Then a woman, long silver hair* wonder if its natural* pulled up into a ponytail. She broke the silence by saying something we'd though we'd never hear.

"Looks like these little things know a lot, but I think they look more like dessert."

A man finished her sentence. He Blond hair, In a Ponytail like the woman's just; I dunno it looked like weave! "Come now sister. They haven't told us anything yet so… lets hurry up so we can." He laughed, with a tag-a –long smirk.

Then the door swung open, to appear Amu and Ikuto, our so called, or well… to be saviors.

Ikuto goes "Ugh! I tough I lost yall in Africa."

"I'm sorry Ikuto-san but we have come to full our quest made by our master. And you need to come with us and the girl peacefully, or these little pets of yours will be no more." He laughed.

"Ikuto, what's he talkin about?" asked Amu clearly concerned yet no fear in her eyes.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I wanted yall to hunger for more…. * hiss* my pets come to me and press that bottom at the bottom and you will be filled with your wildest dreams…**

**P.S. I do not own Shugo Chara or the made up Company called Easter.**

**-Chelsley-**


	7. Chapter 6 The Fight and Utau

**Recap**

_"Ikuto, what's he talkin about?" asked Amu clearly concerned yet no fear in her eyes._

**Amu's POV**

I have no idea what just happened. Seriously one minute, things were a-ok but the next was like we just drowned in a lake with no water…

Shock took over me, what could he possibly want from me! "Whenever she turns 16 beware… danger comes in many shapes and size but, cute for all the most. And one more thing, call me Stark."

Ok… so this guy named 'Stark' just comes up to me and kisses my hand, surprisingly I did blush, because this guy was very hot and sexy, BUT not like Ikuto!

"Please to meet you, Madame."

"Um…" I was at lose for words right now, so don't blame me plus they all stared in shock!

Ikuto, I could clearly tell, was very angry at the moment. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, why are you here?" he growled but a hiss came out right after!

"Come now, Ikuto. Why can't we all just be friends? You make this so difficult. Please bring the girl with you. And we'll discuss this rationally."

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. I was grabbed as we're Utau, Rima, and Yaya. The guys we're dragged away from us, as cried out for help. But I kept silent. I reached out for Ikuto, but instead I was out of they guys hands that held me back and behind him, in a flash. I had no idea what I was doing but I just let my instinct kick in!

I kicked in him back making him fly forward but Rima was in his arms. I grabbed Rima, but he grabbed my arm making me fly towards the ground. So, I flipped holding Rima close to my body and flipping the guy. Wow! Talk about adrenaline!

The girl that fought Ikuto was the one who was a mute, but she was the best fighter ever. Ikuto kicked her square in the mouth, making spit fly from her mouth. She quickly recovered. She tried to punch my Ikuto in the gut, but before she could I grabbed her arm and swung her backwards, making land on her back. She groaned with pain. She's a fighter.

" _Amu… don't give up!" _I heard Dia say from within my heart! I knew she wasn't actually out of her egg, she not very social, but she always listening.

Chara Change!

I chara changed with Dia as she raised my spirits! " Don't touch him, or I'm gonna make sure you don't touch anyone ever again. Got it, blonde?" I hissed outta my mouth letting my fangs appear. Ikuto said they were sharper and longer that usual ones like his. His are very sharp… back to topic!

I hissed letting the blonde, try to go against me.

**Ikuto's POV**

I can't believe I'm gonna say this but… Amu scaring the shit outta of me, right now! And The other Guardians were shittin on their pants. I saw the girl with brown pigtails…um Yaya, run behind a bush, afraid to come out and she probably pissed. Utau well, as much as she is not to show fear. She held on the Kukai so tight he didn,t even realize that he was bleeding because of her nails.

Maybe turning was / wasn't for her own good! The blonde, I could see the fear in her eyes.

She did something I'd never she her do… Amu looked in her eyes and bite her! Actual _bit_ her! I heard slurp the blood

Then, the blond bent to her knees and wept, begging Amu to forgive her. "Please Miss…I'm to young to die! Im only 18!" Could have fooled me…

Wow! She looks a lot older, at least around 21.

She stood there staring, and then her lower lip trembled… She laughs her ass off! She started cryin but that didn't last for long, cause those vamp, were gone before I took a step in vampire speed. **( scardey cats!)**

"Amu…We should help them now…" I trailed off. Afraid she was gonna hit somebody.

"Oh! I forgot!" she paused looking over at her friends, for an amount of time. "You guys aren't afraid of us are you…?" Amu trailed off, worry draped over body.

After the shock, Rima ran straight at Amu, not with fake tears. You could tell those puppies were real. And I know Rima's not the one to cry in public.

" Eh…Eh…Rima… Everything's okay now." I heard Amu whisper, taking her hand over Rima, gash on her arm. She probably didn't even notice the pain, til Amu started healing it. Wait- what?

A warm green/ bluish light appeared from Amu's hand, she was in deep thought and Rima's cut was gone. She stared up at Amu, wide- eyes. I noticed Amu barely staggered, not that the human eye could see.

Amu slowly started to fall. Probably from exushtion, I caught her before she was anywhere near the ground. She cuddled into my chest, nibbling it. _' Amu this is not the time we should be doing this_' I thought to myself, trying to withstand it.

" Amu!"

"Hinamori- san!"

" Amu- chi!"

"Hinamori!"

" Amu- san!"

"Amu- chan!"

The other 6 gaudians, shouted in unison. " Ikuto, how could you let this happen! We need you and that girl." Stated a creepy yet familiar voice.

" Im sorry…But you're not getting either of us. Hosina" I spattered out coldly.

" Would you give yourself up to save your sister… Utau?" he concluded.

All I heard then were gasps.


	8. Chapter 7 Whats happening to me?

**Recap**

" _Would you give yourself up to save your sister… Utau?" he concluded._

_All I heard then were gasps._

**Amu's POV**

Wait! What would he want with Utau…

" Utau never did anything to you, leave her out of this! Don't fuck with me old man!" Ikuto growled, as Hosina chuckled with amusement.

"He he" he chuckled in his deep voice, "You may want to hurry. She'll be nothing but a memory by next Wednesday. Good day." He left, still chuckling, only making Ikuto madder.

" Ikuto, calm down. We'll save her some way. I promise." I hugged Ikuto buring my face in his chest. As we had our little moment, we were rudely interrupted by Nagi. "Ahem!"

"Oh! Sorry!" I flustered remembering that my friends were still there. I wish I didn't blush easy…

" Ya'll have a lot of explaining to do!" Rima yelled though her mouth causing her face to turn red and tremble with anger.

" Seems like she recovers fast…" Ikuto murmured. I giggled. "I heard that!"

The atmosphere seemed to be a little happier.

**Utau's POV**

I started to wake up at the sound of a banging. _Boom! Boom!_

I didn't know where I was but this has to do with Easter!

Ugh!

When will they stop! First they wanted the Embryo. Then Ikuto was mind controlled. Now… I really dunno but it has to do with Ikuto. I just know it! It always does.

Then I examined my surroundings. Dust covered the air. Heat filled the air making me sweat more. I think I'm somewhere on the inside but there's an opening near by. Brown boxes were stacked on top of each other. Except they were tiny! They were even near me! I was looking straight out a window!

Wow! Can you be any dumber at a time like this Utau! I scolded myself!

I was really in a room, just plain, ordinary. There was lights, not on; no fan. Great I could use that right now!

Clearly I was hanging by my hands, like in those old movies where they hang you by your hands with ropes, just I'm in chains. I had a few scratches and cuts, but enough to get infected. They were starting to burn. My throat burned. I needed something to drink. My body felt strange, like tingling. My eyes sight was begging to become blurry and my nose stung.

Soon I was panting; more sweat fell from my face, trailing down my body. I feel like shit! I tried to open my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I kept trying to yell for help.

Suddenly my body have surges of pain come through me.

What…what's happening to me?

**Yay! End of the chaptie! Srry I haven't posted in a while! My allergies are acting uo and I have a cold In the being of summer. And yes I left ya'll to drull with a this short but eventful chapter!**

**-Chelsley-**


End file.
